Harry's Revenge
by jh831
Summary: Harry Potter has accomplished a lot in his life. He is now a wizard who is sought after from everyone with problems. He happens to request to look into golden eye vampires and shifters. This is just an idea, and can be made into a story if someone wants to make it one. Just a chapter idea on a story


Mr. J: Hello everyone

Harry: Hey all

Mr. J: So I **THINK** I am the first person to come up with this idea, but don't quote me, and if it is almost like another story….well sorry didn't mean to steal it but its been on my mind for a while

Edward: What is?

Harry: *Evil grins* Oh you will see

Mr. J: Don't own any characters, just ideas…which can be scary. Anyway, on with the show

…...

Harry Potter was an accomplished wizard, overcome mistreatment from his former relatives, fought tough creatures such as a troll, dark lord shade, giant spiders, a basilisk, dementor, a dragon, creatures in the maze, dark lord returning, evil teachers, and the dark lord Voldemort and won. So to say he had a difficult life was an understatement. However, he always had one regret and that was not saving Cederic Diggory.

Years passed and Harry had become a legend. He had helped other countries with their dark lords and ladies and had become very strong and wise. He had also received requests for help from other countries.

One day Harry was going through his request pile and came upon an interesting request from the Americans. It seams like there was a spike in vampire activity in the city of Forks, Washington. Apparently there were vampires and shifters living near each other and the Americans were busy getting ready for their own version of the Tri Wizard Tournament. So they had to outsource for some help.

Harry having nothing better to do decided to go take a look and see what was going on. Little did he know that he was about to stumble on something that would piss him off.

…

A week Later Harry had landed in Seattle and had gone to the local government to get the details and headed out. The information he had gotten was were the vampires lived and were the shifters lived. Apparently there was a treaty but with a large coven of vampires, they were cautious.

Eventually Harry made it to Forks and Disillusioned himself and hid his scent and sound. He made it to the "house" which turned out to be a small mansion.

Harry was about to knock when he heard a car coming and he stayed still. The car parked in front of the house and a beautiful girl about 16 or 17 with brown hair got out of a silver Volvo. Then the drivers door opened and Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in front of him was none other than Cederic Diggory. Harry had to squish him emotions quick before he grunted and decided to let things play out a bit.

Harry followed the two inside just as the door closed. Harry followed the two into which seamed to be a living room and six people made their presence known. People introduced themselves as Carlisle, Emit, Alice, Jasper and Rose and were about to sit. However when the girl spoke his name which was Edward, that was when Harry made himself known.

…

Bella POV

"Bullshit" She looked around and so did everyone else. "Bullshit" again was said. Just then A man standing an impressive 6'5" appeared in front of the fireplace. "Bullshit" the man said.

Carlisle stood up in front of everyone. "Who are you and how did you get in without us noticing?" he demanded. Everyone else was confused as well…except a gasp from Edward.

"Who are you" Bella asked. The man turned to her and smiled which was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and with those green eyes, yep she was sure had an interest in him.

…..

"Hello, for those who don't know who I am….I am Harry Potter, Wizard extraordinaire here to see about a coven and some shifters. "low and behold what I find. Edward Cullen…or should I say Cederic Diggory"

Everyone turned to Edward. They asked what he meant and who this "Cederic" person was. Edward tried to pass it off but Harry wouldn't let him.

"Oh you have made a huge mistake you bastard. You could have come back and told people that Voldemort *Cederic/Edward flinches* was back and help fight the war…..and years later I find you hear sitting nice and comfy with a family while others don't have that comfort. You are a coward and a bitch."

Here he turned to Bella, "Don't date this fucker, he is a pansy….and isn't going to live very long" and froze him in place making sure he wouldn't go anywhere and froze the rest of the Coven.

Harry then cast a fireball at Cederic which destroyed him instantly. Then he noticed Bella shake her head like she was in a haze. She said she didn't know what was going on but felt like she was under a spell. Harry cast a diognostic spell and found a spell that made the person slowly fall in love against their will.

Harry warned the other vampires not to mess with the Shifters and disappeared.

…..

After Harry disappeared, the only thing the Cullens could think was 'what the hell was that?'

…

Mr. J: Well that was one of my worst stories but I did it for a reason. I'm not that great of a writer. So if you want to take this Idea and make it into a story PM me and let me know.

Some things I want to keep is:

Bella and Edward DO NOT get together.

She finds out that they are vampires like in the books/movies

Harry and Ginny are not together, I hate that paring. Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Tonks, Gabriel and or Flur, Hanna, Susan, Angelina, Cho, Katie, Megan, Astoria, Tracy are acceptable.

Other than that, I give you free reign.

So until next time, take it easy


End file.
